Son of Chaos-Changing destiny
by sonofcreation
Summary: AU set after the titan war. Percy is betrayed by everyone he knows except a few. An ancient being offers him a chance to relive his life and to take revenge on all those who wronged him. This is a Pertemis
1. Chapter 1

**SON OF CHAOS: CHANGING DESTINY**

 **Chapter one- The beginning**

 **NO ONES POV**

 **SON OF CHAOS: CHANGING DESTINY**

 **Chapter one- The beginning**

 **NO ONES POV**

A raven haired sea green eyed demigod sat at the banks of the river Styx. Reminiscing the events that had unfolded. He wished that he was in a dream and all the things he had witnessed were not reality.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Percy had been given a quest by Athena to complete the twelve labors of Hercules if he wanted to marry Annabeth. He had secretly left the camp at night since he wanted to surprise Annabeth. He had left a letter on his bed saying that he was going on a quest but didn't write for what or for whom he was doing the quest.

 **Time skip – fifteen days**

He had finally done it. He had completed the labors of Hercules. He had finished the labors and he had called a favor on Hephaestus to forge him a ring. The ring was beautiful. It was made out of gold with diamonds studding its edges and a green and red gem at the centerer.

When he reached camp he noticed everyone staring at him awkwardly. Feeling uncomfortable he went to Travis and asked him, "Hey where is Annabeth?" "Uh she is at the beach". Percy became curious. Everyone was talking very awkwardly to him. But he just waved it off because today was the day he would finally propose to Annabeth. When he reached the beach he saw the blond hair of his girlfriend. But this feeling soon turned into anger when he saw she was kissing another guy with black hair.

He shouted, "What the fuck is going on here?"

Both Annabeth and the mysterious boy jumped back. He looked at the boy an asked, "who are you and why are you kissing my girlfriend." He looked at Percy and said something which shocked him, "I am Chris son of Poseidon and the strongest demigod to live. You must be Percy Jackson you don't look like much." I looked at Annabeth "How could you cheat on me." "Please Percy the only reason I even dated you was because you were the one from the prophecy. If you thought I actually loved you, you are more foolish than I thought.

Percy could see nothing but red. A Tidal wave slammed into the beach and the ground started shaking. There were twelve flashes and the Olympians appeared. Zeus shouted at Poseidon,"do something!" "I – I can't control this". Before anything could be done Ares appeared behind the demigod and knocked him out.

 **PERCY POV**

The last thing I remembered was blacking out. When I woke up I was chained to the floor of the throne room with bronze chains.

Zeus boomed, "Percy Jackson you are accused of destroying the camp and trying to kill your brother and Annabeth Chase. The Olympian council will vote to decide your fate."

Zeus said, "I vote for banishment. He could be a threat to Olympus"

Hera said, "I vote for banishment. He is a very disrespectful."

Athena said, "I vote for banishment. He tried to kill my daughter."

Dionysus said, "I vote against banishment. Percy has managed to earn my respect and proven himself different from other demigods." This surprised everyone.

Artemis said, "I vote against banishment. Perseus is the only male to have gained mine as well as the hunts respect."

Apollo said, "I vote against banishment."

Ares said, "I vote for banishment."

Aphrodite said, "I vote for banishment. He tried to interfere with my favorite couple Mark and Annabeth."

Hephaestus said, "I vote against banishment. He has always respected me and my children."

Demeter said, "I vote for banishment."

Hermes said, "I vote against banishment. He honored Luke."

Poseidon said, "I vote for banishment. He almost killed his brother." This surprised everyone as they expected Poseidon to support his son. I was shocked my dad was against me after all I have done for him.

Zeus looked at me smiling, "You will be banished to Tartarus. You have one hour to say your goodbyes."

All the gods except the ones who supported me flashed out.

 **NO ONES POV**

As soon as the gods against Percy flashed out the gods who had supported him as well as Hestia and Hades stayed back to talk to him. Before they could think of a way to save him a portal opened and a man in a black suit stepped out. All the gods bowed. Hades nervously said," Lord Chaos to what are you doing here?" "I know that the Gods have wronged Percy so I have a proposition for him. "What kind of proposition?" Percy asked. "I am tired of the way some of the gods rule Olympus excluding those who support you. So I will send you back in time not as a son of Poseidon but the as a son of Chaos. To cleanse Olympus of the arrogant Gods. You will be remembered only by the ones who supported you. So do you accept?" At the end of Chaos's offer all the people's jaws were on the floor. "I accept your offer". " Good so when Zeus fires his little toy on you I will save you and transport you to the underworld where you can train with the new powers you will get." After Chaos left the gods came back and Zeus threw his Masterbolt on Percy.

PERCY POV

As the master bolt came towards me time stopped and suddenly I was transported to the underworld to the banks of the river Styx

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

I got up and walked towards the palace thinking about my new life as a son of Chaos and thinking how I was get revenge on all the gods who had betrayed me.

 **AN:I will be posting a chapter each week regularly. So my next chapter will posted by next week. I really hope you guys like this book. If you like this book then check out my other book 'evil in the making'**

 **Okay so I will see you guys next week**

 **Son of creation over and out**


	2. Love

**CHAPTER 2- LOVE**

 **NO ONES POV**

It had been two months since had been training. The gods who had supported him used to visit him regularly. He was working very hard with only goal in mind to take revenge on those who betrayed him.

Artemis was sitting in her tent thinking about the former hero of Olympus. If it had been any other male she would have happily voted for banishing him but Percy was different. He was the opposite of the typical male which she hated. He was kind, loyal and handso- she was a maiden goddess she couldn't have thoughts like that. Then a voice said in her head said

 _'_ _But he held the sky for you and also honored Zoe'_

She quickly shook of those thoughts and cursed Aphrodite for these thoughts. The she heard a voice in her head' _Artemis can you come to the underworld'._

She recognized the voice as her uncle Hades's. She flashed to his underworld.

"What happened uncle why did you call me."

"Uh I need you train Percy in archery"

"Why does Percy need to learn archery and don't you have any dead warriors who could teach him."

"I had assigned Orion to teach him archery. But when he heard what Orion had done to you and your hunt he called his father and had his father throw Orion into Tartarus."

Artemis couldn't help but feel her feelings grow for him.

She went to the area where Percy was training.

 **TIME SKIP- 6 MONTHS**

It had been six months since Percy had been training with Artemis. He had become an expert with the bow. He had also started developing feelings for Artemis. But he had not said anything because she was a maiden goddess.

Artemis had also developed feelings for Percy and had decided to tell him about it today because it was his birthday.

Percy was living in a room in Hades's palace. There was a knock on his door. He looked up to see Artemis in a silver dress she was looking very beautiful.

They both said at the same time, " I need to tell you something"

Artemis gestured for Percy to go first.

Percy gulped and said, " Arte-Artemis I thi-think I have feeling for you"

Percy closed his eyes waiting to be killed but instead he felt a warm pair of lips on his

He opened his eyes to see a pair of silver eyes staring in his.

Artemis said, "I think I like you too Percy"

Percy smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

"We should go to the party" he said.

Artemis took his hand and flashed him to the throne room of the underworld. Hermes, Apollo, Hestia, Hades, Dionysus and Hephaestus and Chaos were already there. When they saw Artemis and Percy holding hands Apollo said," Hermes time to pay up."

Percy looked at them shocked and said, "You knew this would happen?"

"Ofcourse God of Prophecy at your service"

"And you are okay with it"

"If there was ever a man worthy of my Little sis it is you."\

Artemis growled when Apollo said little sis but then smiled.

"okay time for presents" Chaos said. "I am have blessed riptide so it now has the power to make Gods and Titans fade."

"Thanks dad"

Hades said, "I name you king of Hellhounds and a prince of the underworld. Being king of hellhounds will make you be able to understand hellhounds and most of the hellhounds will listen to your commands."

"Whoa thanks uncle for your generous gift."

Hestia said, "I am usually non violent but I have blessed riptide to light on fire whenever you want and if it cuts anybody they will slowly start losing hope."

"Thanks aunt"

Dionysus said, "I like you Percy so I am giving you a gift that you will be able to make anything less than an immortal insane."

Percy smiled remembering how he and Dionysus had come on good terms

 **-FLASHBACK-**

The Olympians had come to visit him.

"Hey uncle D. I think I found a loophole to your punishment."

Dionysus looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"The parameters of the punishment state you can't conjure or pour a drink yourself but it never says someone else can't do it from you."

"You my friend are my savior."

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

Since then they had become good friends.

"Thanks uncle D"

Hermes gave him a black card, "This card is connected directly to my account it is filled with a supply of unlimited mortal money and drachmas."

"Thanks Hermes."

Hephaestus said, "My gift to you is that you are free to ask me to forge any weapon anytime you want and you have permission to enter any of my forges."

"Thanks"

Apollo said," My gift is you will be able to change your age."

"Thanks Apollo"

Artemis went next, "My gift to you is that you will be the first ever male to receive my blessing."

"Thanks Moonbeam."

"Shut up fishbreath"

Apollo wiggled his eyebrows and said, "Oh you have nicknames for each other how adorable."

Both Percy and Artemis said at the same time, "Shut up Apollo."

Chaos said, "Anyways Artemis is Percy's training complete?"

"Yes"

"Son it is time for you to go back in time. The fates will do everything to make your life harder so expect some changes in the past. No one will remember you except the gods who supported you and your friends and the hunt. Even those friends who died in the war. Are you ready?"

"Yes father"

Percy heard Chaos chanting something in a language he had never heard.

Suddenly he blacked out.

When he woke up he looked around to see that he was in a familiar apartment."

 **AN: Hey guys thanks for reading. I won't be able to post for two weeks because I have like exams. But I will try if I can post before two weeks. I hope you liked the story so far.**

 **I will see you when I see you.**

 **Son of creation over and out.**


	3. Here we go again

**CHAPTER 3- HERE WE GO AGAIN**

 **PERCY POV**

I opened my eyes to see that I was in my mom's old apartment. But I was sleeping on the floor. I got up to see who was in the bed. I was surprised to see Mark in my bed.

Then Chaos's voice spoke in my mind, ' _I had told you the fates would change the past. In this timeline Mark is Sally's and Poseidon's son and you have been adopted by Sally.'_

I heard Sally all me and Mark to the dining room for breakfast.

Mark wasn't getting up so I smacked him on his head. He got up and glared at me. I glared right back with a deluxe - I – will – kill- you stare. He flinched and said, "Mom Percy is hitting me."

"Percy don't hit your younger brother."

I looked at Sally and said

"You know you should have taken his father's offer up and gone under the sea.

Sally turned towards me with a look of shock "How do you know that?"

"I have my sources."

"What is he talking about?"Mark asked

I glared at him and said, "Something your dumb brain won't understand"

"Percy don't talk to your brother that way and go to school."

I just scoffed in reply.

As I got on the bus for the field trip to the museum I thought about the other changes the fates had made. My mom had never married Gabe. She always favored Mark over me.

On the bus ride towards the museum I noticed that I was actually very popular in this timeline while Mark was a loser among the mortals. I also saw that Grover had turned a cold shoulder towards me.

I learned later that the devilish satyr had used his friendship with me to gain popularity within the dryads, since who would listen to the orders of an adolescent-looking satyr with an inferiority complex?

Many girls including Nancy Bobofit had tried to flirt with me which really creeped me out. When they started flirting. I heard Artemis's voice in my head

' _You better not flirt with them and if any girl tries to flirt with you anymore I am going to appear and disintegrate her.'_

 _'_ _Chill Arty I am not going to flirt back with any of these girls'_

 _'_ _You better not and don't call me Arty'_

 _'_ _Whatever you say Arty'_

When we reached the museum Chiron asked me to describe the same pedestal he asked me to describe last time.

But this time I said

"That represents Kronos, one of the biggest dicks in mythological history, eating his children just because he is a paranoid megalomaniac. Retribution would later bite him in the ass when Zeus, the legendary man-whore of the universe, got him to vomit out his near digested children with a vile mixture of what I believe was mustard and wine and stage a coup d'etat that led to the reign of the Olympians after an intense war known as the Titanomachy. But he obviously can't be the biggest dick since that would be Mark, as he needs such a stupid and horrible attitude to compensate his sad little member.

Chiron flinched at my description and told the class to leave the museum and go outside and have lunch. He asked Mark the same thing he had asked me about the application of it in real life.

I went to Chiron and told him, "Really Mr. Brunner telling such a pathetic child about his true origins. He may even wet his pants and embarrass his dad"

"Who or what are you"

"Your façade sucks Chiron I guess you are just getting old"

With that I left.

As I ate my lunch I saw Ms. Dodds lead Mark into the museum.  
I followed them in and when she changed into her true form she winked at me and charged at Mark.

Since me and Hades had become close I had come onto decent grounds with the fury's. I charged at her and as I swung my sword I used my powers and shadow travelled her to the Underworld show it looked like I killed her.

Chiron was staring at me at me and Mark had passed out.

I looked at him and said, "Pathetic"

After the fight with the fury everything was mostly the same as the previous timeline with Chiron manipulating the mist.

When we got back home Sally took Mark and me to Montauk and then the Minotaur chased us to the camp.

As the car reached the camp it was struck by lightning and I told Grover to take Mark and cross to camp border. I was facing the Minotaur alone when suddenly an idea struck my mind I used lightning to kill the Minotaur.

 **ON OLYMPUS**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Hera started punching and kicking Zeus and yelled at him

"You cheater you promised not to have any kids after Thalia."

"He's not my son I swear on the river Styx. But he is very powerful does anyone know who he is."

Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Hephaestus and Artemis raised their hands.

Artemis said, "He is our friend."Apollo said, "Well he is more than a friend isn't he Arty."

"Don't call me that"

Before Zeus could ask what Apollo meant Poseidon half shouted.

"Chaos!"

 **PERCY POV**

I looked around hoping to find the Minotaur's axe but all I found was his horn again.

I walked towards the camp to see Chiron and the campers were staring at me.

I looked towards the sky and said

"Yo, dad can you claim me"

A solar system appeared over my head.

Chiron and all the campers knelt and Chiron said

" All hail Percy Jackson son of the Chaos creator of the universe."

 **AN: I couldn't post last week as I had exams. The next update will probably be next week but no promises because I have many projects to complete.**

 **I will see you when I see you**

 **Son of creation over and out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – First Quest**

 **ON OLYMPUS**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Zeus banged his masterbolt on the floor and said

"We must kill the boy he is too powerful and can overthrow the gods."

Before anyone could say something a portal opened and a man in a suit stepped out.

Zeus raised his masterbolt and said

"Who are you and how dare you interfere in our meeting."

"Oh please Zeus put your little firecracker down. I am Chaos creator of the universe ."

All the gods except the ones who had supported Percy bowed.

"Stop I hate it when people bow to me."

Athena then said

"But Lord Chaos why have a child now you have never had a demigod before."

"It because I am tired of the way you are ruling you all have become arrogant. My son will be judge, jury and executioner and decide your faith and I am warning you if any of you harm him I will wipe all of you out of existence."

Then Chaos turned to Artemis and said

"You know you should tell them."

With that he disappeared.

Zeus looked at the council members and said

"No one is to go near that boy for if you harmed him it could mean the end of all of us and Artemis what did Lord Chaos mean?"

Artemis looked to her father and said

"Uh I am kind of in a relationship with Percy."

Everybody was silent for a minute in shock absorbing the news before Zeus boomed

"WHAT!no you can't be in a relationship with that chaos spawn I will kill him-

He was cut of by a high pitched squeal

Aphrodite said

"Finally Arty you fall in love with someone now you can also have demigods."

"Firstly don't call me Arty and secondly I am not like you going around sleeping with every second man I see."

Zeus looked at Apollo on disbelief and said

"You are okay with this relationship?"

"Percy is a cool guy and I trust him to take care of my sis and it's not like you can do anything to him."

Zeus slumped in his throne in defeat.

 **CAMP HALF BLOOD**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Everybody was in the dining pavilion reeling from the shock of Percy being a son of Chaos. When there was a flash and Dionysus appeared.

Percy went over and hugged him.

"Uncle D good to see you."

Everybody looked shocked to see Percy hug the camp director who hated demigods. They were even more shocked when he said

"It's good to see you too Percy."

Annabeth was the next to speak and said

"Yo-you pronounced his name right."

"Of course Annabelle I am quiet find of Percy here"

"How are you liking that glass my dad gave you uncle D"

 **FLASHBACK**

Dionysus flashed down to the underworld to meet Chaos's as he had had been called.

When Dionysus flashed in Percy went and gave him a gold glass.

He looked at the glass confused.

Chaos explained ,"This is a glass like the one at camp it fill with whichever alcoholic drinks you want and can't be sensed by Zeus

Dinosyus grinned and said

"You my friends are my saviours."

 **FLASHBACK END**

"That glass is the only thing that makes this camp sufferable."

Chiron then came forward and asked Percy

"Where will you be sleeping?"

As if on cue a portal opened and a cabin fell out. It was two stories and was even bigger than Zeus's cabin.

It started thundering as Zeus just noticed that the Chaos cabin was bigger than his cabin.

Percy walked into his cabin. It was well furnished. It had a TV and a ps4 and xbox one. He saw a letter on the bedside. He picked it up and started reading it.

 _Son I hope you like your cabin. I have made it so that only people with my blood or people you allow will be able to enter. I have also left you a credit card with unlimited funds and it can't be stolen. Zeus's masterbolt has been stolen again so be expecting to go on a quest soon and also the olympianns know about your relationship with Artemis. If you need help just pray to me I will help you. Best of luck._

He smiled when he saw the letter and sent a silent thanks to his father. Unlike Poseidon, Chaos cared about him a lot and helped him wherever he could.

He went out to have dinner and saw a second pavilion had appeared it was completely black and had a table all the seats were made put of gold except the one at the head of the table it was like a throne completely platinum.

He grinned went into the pavilion stood up and said

"My father has given me a mission to destroy the corrupt gods and replace them and I am not alone in this fight I have allies and I would like to call my allies who are on this camp."

The campers gasped in shock and surprised when they heard his mission and we're even more shocked when he said he had allies in the camp.

"Clarisse La Rue"

The daughter of the war god stepped smiling and went to join Percy.

"Next Charles Beckendorf"

The burly son of the forge god got up and sat on the Chaos table.

"Next Silent Beaugaurd."

The beautiful daughter of Aphrodite joined them.

"Next is Chris Rodriguez."

The Mexican son of Hermes joined them.

"Next Will Solace"

"And finally the Stoll twins."

The campers were staring at the Chaos table in shock

Clarisse glared at them and snapped

"What are you staring at? Tonight's entertainment is over."

 **AN:Sorry for the wait guys but my life has become really messed up nowadays was going through a rough breakup. I will be updating regularly once every month the next update will probably around Christmas. But I will try my best to update twice a month.**

 **I will see you when I see you.**

 **Son of creation over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5- TRAINING**

 **PERCY POV**

After I announced who were my allies the entire camp kept on glancing towards the Chaos table.

Annabeth looked at me and said

"Who are the silver and black chairs for?"

"The black chairs are for my two other allies who will soon be coming to the camp and the silver chairs are for the hunters."

Chiron looked at me in disbelief and asked,

"The hunters are your allies ?"

"Yes, they believe in my views."

I didn't mention that Artemis was my girlfriend because that would only lead to more questions.

Then Annabitc- I mean Annabeth spoke

"You are obviously lying why would the hunters even join the likes of you."

I growled and told her,

"You are just like your stupid mother who thinks she knows everything. Don't worry I will soon destroy her and I promise I will make you watch as I kill her."

Even though Annabeth was angry, she didn't do anything but sneer at me and sit back down because even she knew better than attacking a son of Chaos head on.

I smirked and walked into my cabin. My friends had told me they would shift to my cabin in the morning.

I went in and saw that the cabin had increased in size from the inside to accommodate all my allies.

I was broken out of musings when there was a knock on the door, I opened the door to see Mark with his bags. He tried to push past me and get into the cabin.

I shoved him to the ground and asked him angrily

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I am going to check my new cabin."

"I didn't see a symbol appear above your head now take your sorry ass to the Hermes cabin"

I then proceeded to slam the door on his face.

I thought about my mom as much as I hated it she had to be kidnapped by Hades for the prophecy to come true. I didn't want her to be kidnapped painfully by the minotaur so I had killed it and had asked Hades to put her to sleep and send the furies to kidnap her without harming her.

The plan was that Hades would then send Mark an Iris message and tell him that he had kidnapped mom.

Thinking about my plan once again I went to sleep.

 _I was standing in a large arena._

 _"_ _Welcome"_

 _I turned around to see my dad._

 _"_ _Hey dad what are you doing in my dream and how did you get here?"_

 _"_ _Morpheus's father Hypnoshas agreed to help you and he has minor control over dreams and I have asked Chronus to speed up time so what will feel like a month to you here will be actually only a night. I want you to train and perfect your void powers which are basically creation and opening portals."_

 _I remembered that these were the only powers I hadn't learned because i just didn't have time._

 _"_ _Now I want you to concentrate hold your hand out and imagine a sword."_

 _I tried and to my surprise, only the lower half of a sword appeared and I was sweating profusely and felt very tired. My legs had started shaking._

 _Chaos smiled and said,_

 _"_ _That is a good start but we have a lot of work to do."_

 _1 month later_

 _It had been a month since I had started training with Chaos now I had mastered my powers I could create almost anything out of thin air._

 _Since I was not a son of Poseidon, I did not have riptide._

 _I had created my own arsenal of weapons_

 _Firstly there was_ _ **Doom**_ _my sword. It was black made of void metal and had a red hilt. It had a jagged edge. Void metal gave my weapons the ability to absorb the essence of any enemy I killed with them._

 _Then there was_ _ **Fury**_ _my spear it had void metal spear points on both ends._

 _I hadn't built a bow because even though now I was good at archery I didn't prefer using a bow._

 _I had to just concentrate and my weapons would appear._

 _My father came to me and said,_

 _"_ _Now you have control over all elements but your control over the elements is still weaker than the gods who control them."_

 _Also I have a side quest for you when you go to the underworld I need you to knock out your quest members and jump into Tartarus and meet Tartarus, Nyx and Erebus and get their blessings. It will help you become stronger. Right now you are as powerful as one of the second generation gods. To take on the titans and other future challenges you will need the blessings of all the primordials."_

I got up true to my dad's word it was late in the morning. I got up and made my way to the pavilion for breakfast.

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I was kind of busy with my other book which is approaching a climax.**

 **This chapter has been beta read by dernbu**

 **I will be posting the next chapter in two weeks or so right around Christmas.**

 **I will see you when I see you**

 **Son of creation over and out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6- CAPTURE THE FLAG**

 **Percy POV**

I entered the mess hall to see all my friends were already there.

Chiron stomped his hoof and everybody stopped talking.

"Today there will be a capture the flag game between Athena-

He was cut off by Clarisse who said

"Chiron u have transferred the flag to the Chaos cabin so today's game will be between the Chaos cabin and the rest of the camp."

Annabeth sneered

"Oh please you aren't strong enough to defeat all the campers."

Clarisse chuckled

"Oh please Percy could defeat all the weaklings at this camp on his own"

Mark decided to speak

"Oh sure we will see about that when I kick his ass and win the game."

His words were met with laughter from my table.

 **-Line break—**

It was finally time for capture the flag.

As soon as Clarisse transferred the flag to our cabin it turned black with a solar system on it in white colour.

I had everyone on defence as me and Clarisse charged at the enemy from either flank.

As reached the river I saw Mark waiting there.

I chuckled and charged at him with Doom.

He tried parrying but the sheer force of my strike pushed him in the river.

I knew he would get energized but he was still weaker compared to me. He raised his hand and the water came flying at me. I smirked at him and said.

"Let me show you true control of water."

I flicked my hand and turned the water to ice.

He was sweating and looked ready to pass out from trying to control the water.

Before I could advance and knock him out. I felt a presence behind me. I swung the backend of my sword like a baseball bat.

With a cry Annabeth fell behind knocked out. She was trying to stab me in the back.

I had probably cracked her skull or something.

I walked towards Mark but I heard a conch horn I turned to see Clarisse had captured the flag after brutally knocking out most of the enemy team.

Just then as I had arranged a hellhound attacked Mark. Since I was king of hellhounds I could order most of them.

Chiron shot and killed the hellhound. I saw Mark had passed out as a trident symbol appeared above his head.

I smirked. It had begun.

The next day Mark was moved to the Poseidon cabin.

Most of the campers avoided him and if looks could kill the Athena cabin would have killed him a thousand times over.

I was in my cabin wondering if Artemis would be busy and if I could talk to her. When I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it to see Chiron was standing outside. He looked at me grimly and said

"Sally has been kidnapped and Zeus's masterbolt has been stolen so you are to go on a quest with your brother."

"With all due respect Chiron I can free my mother on my own and I don't need that idiot slowing me down and I don't really care for Zeus's toy."

As I said that the sky started rumbling.

I just looked up and laughed.

Chiron looked at me and said

"Mark received a prophecy in which it was specifically stated you have to accompany him."

I sighed and said

"Fine"

I followed him to the mess hall.

Mark was sitting there while uncle D was threatening to kill him if he didn't stop whining.

When I entered he looked at me and said

"I can't believe I have to take you with me. Chiron he is too weak ."

I looked at him and laughed

"I would be happy to go without you but the prophecy forces me to drag your worthless ass with me. Now tell me what the prophecy says."

 _ **"You and three shall go west and meet the god who has turned.**_

 _ **The Son of Chaos shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned.**_

 _ **You and two shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend.**_

 _ **And you alone shall fail to save what matter most, in the end.**_

The prophecy was mostly the same except for a few changes.

Chiron looked at Mark and said

"Who will be the other two people you are taking?"

"I choose Annabeth and Grover"

Annabeth grinned when he chose her.

Grover on the other hand like last time had a nervous look on his face.

I just sighed

"Now I have to go with not one but three idiots."

With those words I left.

I didn't have a lot of luggage my weapons could appear out of thin air and I also had an enchanted bag from my dad.

I remembered the quest my dad had given me.

I had already planned that I would let the shoes drag Mark into Tartarus and I would go with him.

I would them erase their memories later.

I also planned on freeing Nico and Bianca from the hotel.

With those thoughts I set of towards the hill to start my quest.

 **AN: I was actually planning to post it on Christmas but I had to like go for some party so it is delayed. I will be posting now after 15 Jan because I have you exams.**

 **This chapter has been beta read by dernbu**

 **I will see you when I see you.** ** _._**

 **son of creation over and out**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7- FIRST QUEST**

 **PERCY POV**

I was sitting at the back of the bus with the other three idiots.

Chaos had increased my ability of controlling the mist to rival the gods. So I had used the mist to make it look like I was eighteen because four twelve year old kids sitting alone in a bus was sure to raise some eyebrows.

I was getting annoyed at Mark as he kept on trying to hit on Annabeth and failed horribly everytime.

Annabeth was angry at Mark for embarrassing her in front of Luke.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

As we were leaving for the quest Luke ran down the hill and gave Mark the cursed shoes and told him the exact same thing he had told me.

Then he went to Annabeth and said

"I am going to miss yo-"

Before he could finish his sentence Mark pushed him out of the way and said

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend"

I could see the rage in Luke's eyes , he looked like he wanted to kill is but he just wished us luck and headed to his cabin.

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

Now Mark was starting to irritate me a lot. I was about to take out my sword and threatened to cut his tongue when Grover said

"Look all three kindly ones."

The three furies were sitting in the same place as the last time.

Annabeth looked at Mark and said

"They are probably after you take my cap and escape they will probably ignore us."

Mark being the prick he is took the invisibility cap and escaped through the exit at the back.

The furies attacked us and I acted like I was killing them but actually the touch of my sword just teleported them to the underworld.

I left Alec to alive so she could actually as if she was calling reinforcements so that the quest would proceed like last time.

We ran out of the bus and into the woods. Mark appeared next to us. As soon as he took off the cap he was slapped by Annabeth.

"How can you just leave us in the bus."

"Well I am the child of the prophecy so my life is much more valuable then yours."

Before things could escalate I said

"Both of you shut up ,it's bad enough I have to go on a quest with you."

Annabeth just huffed and walked ahead Mark still looked smug so I smacked him.

Before he could say anything Grover said

"Look guys."

I looked to see we had reached Medusa lair.

We walked in when Medusa cans out in disguise and said

"You poor dears look hungry ."

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Mark made an excuse that they were orphans.

As Medusa came to serve some burgers Percy said

"I know it's you Medusa your disguise isn't very good I can hear the snakes."

As soon as he said that Annabeth and the others hid behind a statue.

Before things could escalate Percy said

"I have a deal for you I know the only reason Athena cursed you was jealousy so come out and I will lift your curse."

Annabeth hissed

"She was cursed for a reason you can't just lift the curse."

"Shut up Annabitch the only reason your mother cursed her was because she was envious of her beauty."

Medusa then said

"Why would you lift my curse I was cursed by a God and aren't you working for them."

"I am the Son of Chaos and my father has giving me the misson of killing all the corrupt so I hold no love for most Olympians."

Medusa looked surprised to hear he was a son of Chaos but nevertheless said

"I swear on the Styx to come out if you swear on the Styx to lift my curse and not attack me."

Percy swore the oath.

When Medusa came out Percy closed his eyes and prayed

"Father please lift Medusa curse."

When he opened his eyes a glow surrounded Medusa and when it faded Medusa curse had been lifted.

He could see why Poseidon had fallen for her she was very beautiful.

Without warning she surged forward and gave her a kiss.

Then a portal opened behind them and Percy said,

"This portal will take you to a safe location."

Medusa nodded and thanked him before entering the portal and leaving Percy with a dumbfounded Satyr, an angry demigodess and a jealous demigod.

 **MOUNT OLYMPUS**

The throne was filled with the voices of two angry goddesses and two laughing gods.

Athena was enraged. How dare that Chaos spawn say such things about her and undo one of her punishments.

She had wanted to go and kill him on the spot but Zeus ordered her not to saying it would probably end badly

Artemis was also very angry. How dare that Medusa kiss her boyfriend.

She made a note to make Percy pay for it when she next saw him.

Seeing the two goddesses faces both Apollo and Hermes fell off their throne laughing.

This resulted in Apollo getting shot by a silver arrow and Hermes running around being chased by owls.

 **WITH PERCY AND THE QUEST**

Percy had bought tickets to the train going to Los Angeles he knew that he would probably have to stop at the dam in Demver to kill Echinda and meet Ares.

He had purposely placed himself and the rest of the questers at two different ends of the compartment for some peace of mind.

He closed his eyes.

 **DREAM**

 _He opened his eyes to hear the voice of the one person he was waiting to speak to. Kronos._

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait but last month I had to submit all my projects so I was really busy. I won't be able to update next until April. But from like May I will be able to update regularly.**

 **I will see you when I see you.**

 **Son of creation over an out.**


	8. Important AN

IMPORTANT AN

I have received many pms to write a Percy Jackson and suicide squad crossover. I wanted to know your opinions on it so put up a poll on my account so you can decide for yourself

I will be posting next chapter by next week

Son of creation over and out


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

 **CHANGES**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Percy opened his eyes and saw that he was in darkness. Suddenly he heard a voice like a knife scrapping a stone

"I have been waiting to meet you son of chaos"

"I have been waiting to talk to you Kronor."

The voice was taken aback but Percy continued

"I will offer you a deal go back in the hole where you came crawling out from and I won't wipe you from existence "

"Don't you realise we both want the same thing destruction of Olympus"

"We both do have the same end goal but our paths our different I don't want all Olympians destroyed also I don't want to harm mortals and finally I want to be king so now piss off and let me sleep."

After that he was in a silver palace and he saw and angry Artemis glaring at him he didn't want to deal with that now so he forced himself awake.

When he woke up he saw the train pulling at Hoover dam and sighed knowing that he would have to accompany the two idiots or they would get themselves killed.

He saw them get off he went and caught up with them and said

"Going somewhere without me?"

Annnabeth said

"We were just going to see the dam you don't need to come with us."

"Knowing your idiocity if I don't accompany you you will get yourself killed."

Mark puffed up his chest and said

"I am the strongest demigod to have ever lived I can easily protect all of you"

 **PERCY POV**

I rolled my eyes and using my powers summoned a skeletal hand to grab him he screamed in a high pitched voice.

When we entered the dam I looked near the elevator area expecting to see Athena like in th previous timeline but she was not there. Maybe she had heeded my father's warning.

This time we all entered the same elevator. I waited for echinda to reveal herself. Mark was so scared to jump into the water that I had to shove him out of the elevator.

Once Mark had jumped Echinda looked at me and said

"Your turn."

I summoned my sword and swung it just as the snake on the chimeras tail came at me and I cut it off.

The Chimera screamed in agony and charged at me. I dodged at the swung my sword at its back as soon as my he sword made contact with it it exploded into dust.

Echinda growled

"You will die for that"

Then she charged at me. I willed my sword to turn into a spear and threw it with all my strength at her. The spear skewered her and pinned her to the wall. As she dissolved slowly I said

"May my brother have mercy on you."

Annnabeth looked at me questioningly and asked

"Your brother?"

I rolled my eyes and said

"Tartarus. Are you sure you are a daughter of Athena?"

She glared at me and got out of the elevator and rushed down to find Mark.

When we reached down Mark was already out of the river and he looked at me and said

"A very beautiful mermaid was just asking me on a date to Santa Monica"

I sighed and said

"That was a nereid and she said you had to go to Santa Monica to meet your father."

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways."

We then headed into the city. I purposely directed us to the cafe where we were supposed to meet Ares because he had the master bolt that I needed.

This time around though I had money to pay for the food.

I waited for Ares to arrive.

Then someone entered and I realised that the fate had defiantly change the timeline.

Because the person who enters was Athena.

 **AN: Sorry for not updating for like eternity but I had like a huge writers block plus this month was filled with assignment and exams.**

 **Next chapter will be sometime next month.**

 **I will see you when I see you.**

 **Son of creation over and out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

 **LEAP OF FAITH**

 **PERCY POV**

I watched as Athena walks into the cafe. I opened a telepathic link with my dad and said

"What is Athena doing here it was supposed to be Ares"

"This is a major change by the fates I will have to talk to them but for now just play along."

I sighed and ended the telepathic link.

"So why has the most arrogant Olympian decided to meet with me"

Both Annaneth and Athena glared at me and then Athena said

"Watch your mouth boy if it wasn't for your father I would have killed you already for disrespecting me by reversing the curse on that monster."

"Oh please you and I both know that Medusa didn't deserve what you did to her. Just because you weren't powerful enough to take revenge on Poseidon you cursed her."

"As much as I would love to I can't smite you I have to argue with you. I came here to give you this bag to help you for your quest and help you with transportation"

"I am not traveling in that the truck the other two will but I won't."

She just glared at me trying to intimidate me but once you have seen Artemis's glare her glare was not even close to scary.

After that she left the restaurant. I looked over at the the two idiots and saw that they had both fainted probably because Athena didn't want them to heat our conversation. I suddenly realised that Athena had not given us any quest so it was easier.

I wrote a not e for the two when they woke up to sit in the truck and meet me at the Lotus casino. Then I took a bus and went to Vegas.

I entered the Casino and the ballyhoo came to give me a card but I showed him the card that Chaos had given me. He recognised the helix sign on it and immediately kneeled in front of me.

I went to the top floor to the suite and knocked .

The door opened and I was enveloped in a hug by Nico.

I said

"What's up guys long time no see"

Nico said

"So what's the plan?"

"Before that Bianca are you joining the hunters again?"

Bianca replied

"No this time I am going to stick with my brother."

"Well you have two options you could either come with me to camp as my allies. Or you could go train with your father and come with me during Westover.

They both looked at each other and then Nico said

"I think we will go with option two."

"I trust you both know your way out of here"

They both nodded and I walked out the suite to go down to continue the quest.

I reached down to see a fight has started. Apparently Mark had tried to pickpocket from one of the security guatds.

After apologizing to the staff and smacking some sense into Mark we left the Casino.

We then took a cab and drove to Santa Monica. Once we reached there Mark entered the water and then the same shark which had appeared to me came to Mark. Unlike me Mark squeaked and jumped in fright and tried to hit it.

I laughed and Mark's stupidity when Mark finally returned he had the pearl.

Annnabeth asked

"Does anyone know how to get to the underworld maybe we could ask one of the gods."

I said

"Its through DOA studios"

Mark had to open his mouth

"Hades might have shut the entrance because he is afraid of me."

"If you really think Hades would actually be afraid of you then you are a bigger fool than I thought."

I didn't want to fight Procrustes in this timeline so I took a different route.

When we reached DOA Charon saw me and said

"Percy what's up"

"Hey Charon we just need a ride to the underworld.

"Anything for you"

I then have him the credit card and told him

"For how many ever souls are waiting."

He looked at the card with glee and then took how many ever drachmas he needed.

Once we entered the elevator Annabeth looked at me and asked

"Isn't he supposed to be more of the grim reaper type?'

I laughed and said

"Well the only reason he used to be so grumpy was because he didn't get a raise from Hades. But once I spoke to uncle Hades about a raise he agreed and ever since then Charon is a lot more cheerful."

When we reached the underworld I said goodbye to Charon and we walked in .

We then came across Cerebus. But we had grown find of each other. While I was training I occasionally used to take him for walks.

I went and started petting home and said

"I will come back to play with you later."

We then easily passed Cerebus.

I then knocked out both Annabeth and Mark and then placed a spell on them which father had taught me so that they would wake up when I wanted it and would not remember anything.

Since we had not stayed at the Lotus casino we had five extra day to complete our quest.

I then walked toward the mouth of Tartarus. Sterling my nerve I did the most stupid thing I could think of.

I jumped in.

 **AN: Surprise motherfuckers. I know this much faster than my usual updates but I thought since I didn't update for so long I owed you guys a few fast updates.** **I will try to post the next chapter by the end of this week.** **I will see you when I see you.** **Son of creation over and out**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

 **TARTARUS**

 **AN**

 **Hey guys I need a beta reader if any of you are interested pm me. It will really help me update faster.**

 **PERCY POV**

After what seemed like hours I looked down and I could see the ground. There was only one problem I was going to crash straight into it. I still hadn't learnt how to use my powers over wind. As I braced for impact I heard my father's voice

"Don't worry"

And as I was falling the winds started holding my weight and soon I gently landed on the ground.

I looked around and saw that the ground was a harsh shade of red.

The air was heavy and it was like fog with a sulphuric smell and bitter taste. I was expecting a monster attack I looked around to see that all the monsters seemed to be avoiding me.

At first I started feeling proud that maybe I have out an aura on par with a primordial's.

But my pride was shattered with Chaos telling me

" Its Tartarus, he senses you entered his domain and has given you protection."

"Does Tartarus know about the past timeline"

"No none of the primordials will know except Chronos and maybe Ananke."

I walked for about another twenty minutes before I saw a massive castle. It was more like a fortress.

Armoured Cyclops were patrolling in squads of eight neat the gates.

As I approached the gates swung open on their own.

I walked inside the castle and straight ahead there were two huge doors with carvings of what looked like beings sitting in a room with their thrones arranged in a circular formation. They were emitting elements. Two of them were emitting light and two others emitting shadows and darkness.

With a startle I realised I was looking at the primordials.

Just then the massive doors swung inwards.

The room inside was huge in terms of length.

The walls were lined with torches but instead of fire there were orbs of light.

At the far end of the room there was a throne with a man sitting on it.

Tartarus wore a charcoal black suit. His face had rough features he had a scar running down from his left eye all the way die to his chin.

His hair was short and well cropped. It was completely black. His eyes were a swirling mixture of red and black. He was emitting pure power.

I kneeled in front of him but he just started laughing and said

"You don't have to kneel little brother you are family after all."

I looked at him confusingly at him

He sighed and said

"The gods say that I am an evil being but I am not. Look at Hades he is the god of the underworld and everyone assumes he is evil because of his domain but in reality he is not."

"Then why did you create the giants"

"I didn't want to. Gaea managed to steal some of my blood and created them. Now as father has told me you are here for my blessing."

"Yes father said you would give me a task to complete and then give me you blessing."

"Normally I would but you are Fathers first demigod son which makes you extremely strong and on top of that you are not bound by the ancient laws so In return for my blessing you are going to owe me a favour. Is that acceptable for you."

I nodded

"Great then let's get started"

He then chanted some words and I started glowing red at the same time I felt as if someone was ripping me apart but I managed to not scream in pain.

"Impressive you managed to survive my blessing. My blessing grants you safe passage through Tartarus and also give you essentially super strength but this will also cause you appetite to increase. Now for your gifts."

"Gifts?"

"Yes you are my only champion so don't be surprised if I occasionally give you gifts and spoil you."

He then snapped his fingers and an armour appeared along with a stand next to him. The armour was made of a red metal and had carvings of twin dragons along the chest. The shoulders had spikes jutting out and the helm was not the shape of a dragon.

Tartarus grinned and said

"It weighs nothing and will appear when you think about it"

"Thanks that's pretty cool"

He then snapped his fingers again and a weapon appeared.

It was a scimitar but it was made of a black metal and had a jewel encrusted hilt.

"This weapon is called the reaper. If you cut anyone with it he will be marked and will always be hunted by monsters."

I thanked Tartarus and then walked out of his castle.

Then I heard my father

"Now move towards the house of night it is time for you to meet Nyx and Erebus."

 **AN**

 **I am back with a new chapter.**

 **The next chapter will be out hopefully in a week.**

 **No promises.** **If you have any questions pm me or add in reviews.**

 **I will see you when I see** **Son of creation over and out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 11**

 **Another Twist**

 **PERCY POV**

I trudged across the landscape for what seemed like hours. I looked up and saw a mansion but it was completely made of darkness.

I entered it there were many rooms but most of them were shut. I went towards one of the rooms to try and open it just as I was about to turn the knob I heard from behind me.

"I wouldn't do that unless you want to go mad."

"What do you mean?"

"This is the house of darkness there are things here that will make a mortal even if you are the son of Chaos go mad."

I turned around to see a man taller than me. He had completely black eyes and was wearing a all white suit. His hair was black and slicked back. I could feel the power radiating of him.

"Hello brother "

"Erebus"

I stated the obvious.

"That's me. So how is it like being the demigod son of Chaos"

"Well monsters still chase me. I am not immortal and I also have pretty much ability to control most elements to a extent."

"Impressive cone now me and Nyx have been waiting for you"

We entered a room and somehow I knew it was at the centre of the house. It was pretty big but the decorations were simple. The walls were very in colour and there were a few bean bags sprawled on the floor.

As I was looking around I heard a voice

"So you must be my new little brother."

I turned around to see a beautiful woman.

She had pale skin and luscious black hair. Like Erebus she too had black eyes. Her body was thin but muscular.

I then said

"I assume you know what I am here for."

"So you do know that if we give you our blessing you have to do something for us."

"Can't you just do it for family sake."

Erebus just chuckled

"That's not how things work kid."

"So what do you want."

"Nothing at the moment but you will owe is and when the time comes we will call in the favour."

"So what does your blessing exactly give me"

Nyx said first

"My blessing will make you stronger at night. You will also be able to see perfectly in the dark and your stealth will become better on the dark."

Then Erebus said

"My blessing will allow you to change your age whenever you want"

After that they both gave me their blessing. I thought it would hurt but surprisingly it was not painful.

I then asked Erebus

"How exactly do I change my age?"

"You just have to think about the age you want to be and you will become that age."

"Just one last thing can you transport me back to my friends."

I was engulfed by darkness and when my vision cleared I was almost at the edge of Tartarus.

I walked back just in time to see the other two waking up.

"What happened"

Annabeth asked.

"You both got too close to Tartarus and you fainted fro your fear.

Luckily both of them seemed to accept this and we then started moving towards Hades's palace.

Hades was sitting on his throne and then Mark said

"I will do you a favour and not kill you if you give me my mother back."

I looked over at Annabeth and her skin had paled.

Hades on the other hand just chuckled and them released his entire power. I could feel it bearing down on me. Mark and Annabeth on the other hand were pushed down to their knees.

I knew if he had his helm he would be even more powerful.

I then said

"That's enough uncle H just release Sally and I will get you back your helm."

Fine once I get my helm I will return her back to her home."

I looked at Mark and he gave the pearls to everyone.

We steeped on them and were transported to the beach where Athena was waiting for us.

She said

"I have to say I am impressed I didn't expect you to survive"

Mark then said

"Unfortunately for you I did and now I am going to kill you."

"I have no interest in fighting a weakling like you I want to challenge the son of Chaos."

Mark didn't listen and charged Athena easily sidestepped and then hit him in the head with the flat of her sword."

I then manifested my sword and started walking towards her.

Last time I had faced Ares but this time I was facing Athena which made it a whole lot more difficult.

I charged at her she sidestepped and tried to swipe at my back but I blocked it at the nick of time.

I the swiped at her legs but she jumped and kicked me but he chest I was pushed a few feet back. I called on my power of shadows and as she was charging towards me I tripped her.

As she was getting up I ram at her with my sword she tried to block but I threw a knife made of shadows straight at her arm. This made her drip the sword and then as I was about to run her with my sword I heard Annabeth yell

"Don't"

I just ignored her and stabbed Athena.

She was just the first of many Olympians who was going to fall.

I then shadow travelled to the Olympian throne room leaving Mark and Annabeth behind.

When I reached there I saw that only Zeus and Poseidon were there and Athena's throne in ruins and Zeus was staring angrily at it. He then noticed me. He looked like he wanted to say something but I just threw the bolt at him and left.

I then shadow travelled to the underworld and gave Hades his helm back.

I was now just waiting for Luke to reveal himself as the thief.

The day finally came Mark was poisoned but unlike me he couldn't even kill the scorpion and instead Chiron had to kill it.

I was waiting for him to reveal that Luke was the lightning thief but the he got up and said

"It was Annabeth"

 **AN: That's a wrap on the second last chapter of this book**

 **I can't believe it's been a year.**

 **If you have any questions or suggestions pm me or ask in reviews.**

 **I will post the last chapter hopefully by next week.**

 **I will see you when I see you.**

 **Son of creation over and out**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 **FAVOURS**

 **PERCY POV**

After getting over my shock the first thing I did was go to find Luke. I knew he would be teaching sword classes classes in the arena.

When I got there, there were tons of campers huddled around to get a better look at something. I asked a demigod what happened, " I don't know, people are saying Luke got surrounded with this black glow, and then he fainted" he replied. Walking away as discreetly as I could, I made my way to my cabin. _Dad, I need some guidance right now,_ I prayed. The room darkened, and a misty portal opened in the middle of the room. I gave him no time to speak, as I was firing off questions of my own. " Why was annabeth the lightning thief? Why was _Athena_ the one who betrayed Olympus? What happened to Luke and why didn't he steal the bolt? Wh-" Chaos cut me off. " Time is different every time you change it Percy, The fates have learned of our Journey through time and are not pleased, you must prepare yourself for the coming changes, and most likely the coming storm.

"Why is Annabeth the lightning thief and what happened to Luke?"

"The fates changed a lot of stuff since Athena was the god who turned I assume she ordered Annabeth to steal the bolt and as for Luke I checked his memories and he isn't affiliated to Kronos so I returned his memories. So you should probably go talk to him and recruit him"

I nodded and then he opened a portal and left.

I went to the infirmary and went to Luke's bed. I saw nobody was there so I cast a barrier of darkness around us so nobody could enter or hear or see anything.

Luke slowly woke up and then saw me. His face was immediately filled with guilt. He said

"I am sorry Percy I hope you can forgive me"

"Its fine it's all in the past atleast you did the right thing."

He looked at me gratefully and then said

"Thanks. Firstly why are you so young and how in the Hades did i get here."

"This is going to be a long story"

I started telling him everything that had happened after his death. When I got to the part of Annabeth cheating on me a portal opened.

Dad said in my mind

"Tartarus has called in his favour."

"But what about Luke?"

"Take him with you."

I told Luke to follow me.

As we entered the portal he asked

"Where are we going?"

"Tartarus"

"What!"

We appeared outside Tartarus 's palace and as we were walking in I have Luke a brief version about what had happened between me and Tartarus.

We reached in the throne and Tartarus was sitting on his throne.

Luke instantly bowed.

Tartarus sighed and said

"Stop bowing to me it's awkward"

"So why have you called me"

"Just a few hours our brother Phanes left for the realm of the faded and I need you to recover his immortality for me"

"Huh:

"Phanes is a Primordial and he was on Tartarus when he faded. When a Primordial fades two orbs of power one the orb of their domain and the orb of their immortality. Phanes was the primordial of nature when he faded two orbs manifested. One was a green one with his power and the was a black one with this immortality. I need you to retrieve the black one for me the green one you can have."

"No offense but if he is in Tartarus why can't you just retrieve them yourself."

"Like gods are not allowed to take the weapons of other gods directly its the same for primordials."

"How will we find the location"

"I will give you a map. Oh and one more thing there will be a lot of monsters there attracted by the aura so you will have to fight your way in."

As we headed towards the location on the map I told Luke the rest of the story.

At the end he said

"I didn't know Annabeth could be like this."

"Well I am almost grateful that she did that now I know who my real friends are. On that note we are here."

I saw there were two orbs floating and around them were around a hundred monsters of different kinds and in the middle flying was Kampe.

We did the one thing that came to our mind, we charged.

Luke took about half the monsters and I took the other half and Kampe.

I sliced a Cyclops in two and then I saw Kampe flying toward me she threw her scimitar at me I dodged and it hit the hellhound behind me.

I had a idea I summoned the weapon Tartarus had given me I attacked Kampe with it she dodged but it nicked her tail.

At first nothing happened and I thought I had been conned but the the monsters attacking me turned and started attacking Kampe.

She was caught off-guard but she was still strong and started overwhelming the monsters. I summoned a spear made of shadows and threw it at her head.

It hit on target and Kampe dissolved.

The monsters now only about 10 or so turned and charged at me I easily killed them. I looked to see Luke had already handled his share.

I went close to the orbs and saw there was like an outer layer containing the power but I could still sense their immense power.

I took the green orb and crushed it in my had. In an instance green smoky tendrils entered my body and I could feel my power increase I would have to go back to the surface and test them out.

We took the black orb back to Tartarus. Then I asked dad for a portal back to camp. I dropped Luke off at the chaos cabin and started going to the arena to train.

As I was walking the world suddenly did a 360.i fell to the ground and my vision blurred.

When I got up I saw I was on Olympus but there was something wrong.

That's when it hit me there were only six thrones and all were made of wood.

Suddenly I realised what was happening and said the only thing that came to mind

"Oh shit"

 **AN: So this is the last chapter of this book. The sequel will be up in probably 1 and half to 2 months. I will inform you. For now I might edit a few chapters and add some new parts in old chapters.**

 **Shout out to Mr. Shmoove for being an awesome beta**

 **I will see you when I see you.**

 **Son of creation over and out**


	14. News

**Hey guys it's been a long time. But it's official the second book is named**

 **Son of chaos: Forged Destiny**

 **The first chapter will be out on 19** **th** **March 2018**

 **If you have any questions write in reviews or pm me.**

 **I will see you when I see you.**

 **Son of creation over and out**


	15. Sequel

**The first chapter of forged destinies is out go check it out.**

 **Hope all of you will like it.**

 **This will be the last post for this book.**


	16. AN

**AN**

 **Hey guys so I was thinking that forged destinies has gone very away from the original concept of the son of chaos books**

 **I like the story of forged destinies but many people have pointed it out that it does not fit the flow.**

 **So I have started a poll with three options.**

 **First I continue with the book.**

 **Second I rewrite the book and the last chapter of changing destiny and change the story.**

 **Thirdly I rewrite the book but I also start writing another book which follows the stories offorged destiny.**

 **The poll will b up for a few weeks after which I will take my decision.**

 **Please vote.**

 **I will see you when I see you.**

 **Son of creation over and out.**


	17. Kinda important AN

**AN**

 **So I know it's been sometime. I was very busy but I will begin**

 **Posting again regularly from tent October.**

 **Also I will be rewriting Forged destinies and the last chapter of Changing**

 **Destinies**

 **I will see you when I see you**

 **Son of Creation over and out**


	18. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 13**

 **FAVOURS**

 **AN: So this is the revised last chapter. Most of the starting is same only the ending is a bit different.**

 **So if you want skip the starting.**

 **PERCY POV**

After getting over my shock the first thing I did was go to find Luke. I knew he would be teaching sword classes classes in the arena.

When I got there, there were tons of campers huddled around to get a better look at something. I asked a demigod what happened, " I don't know, people are saying Luke got surrounded with this black glow, and then he fainted" he replied. Walking away as discreetly as I could, I made my way to my cabin. _Dad, I need some guidance right now,_ I prayed. The room darkened, and a misty portal opened in the middle of the room. I gave him no time to speak, as I was firing off questions of my own. " Why was annabeth the lightning thief? Why was _Athena_ the one who betrayed Olympus? What happened to Luke and why didn't he steal the bolt? Wh-" Chaos cut me off. " Time is different every time you change it Percy, The fates have learned of our Journey through time and are not pleased, you must prepare yourself for the coming changes, and most likely the coming storm.

"Why is Annabeth the lightning thief and what happened to Luke?"

"The fates changed a lot of stuff since Athena was the god who turned I assume she ordered Annabeth to steal the bolt and as for Luke I checked his memories and he isn't affiliated to Kronos so I returned his memories. So you should probably go talk to him and recruit him"

I nodded and then he opened a portal and left.

I went to the infirmary and went to Luke's bed. I saw nobody was there so I cast a barrier of darkness around us so nobody could enter or hear or see anything.

Luke slowly woke up and then saw me. His face was immediately filled with guilt. He said

"I am sorry Percy I hope you can forgive me"

"Its fine it's all in the past atleast you did the right thing."

He looked at me gratefully and then said

"Thanks. Firstly why are you so young and how in the Hades did i get here."

"This is going to be a long story"

I started telling him everything that had happened after his death. When I got to the part of Annabeth cheating on me a portal opened.

Dad said in my mind

"Tartarus has called in his favour."

"But what about Luke?"

"Take him with you."

I told Luke to follow me.

As we entered the portal he asked

"Where are we going?"

"Tartarus"

"What!"

We appeared outside Tartarus 's palace and as we were walking in I have Luke a brief version about what had happened between me and Tartarus.

We reached in the throne and Tartarus was sitting on his throne.

Luke instantly bowed.

Tartarus sighed and said

"Stop bowing to me it's awkward"

"So why have you called me"

"Just a few hours our brother Phanes left for the realm of the faded and I need you to recover his immortality for me"

"Huh:

"Phanes is a Primordial and he was on Tartarus when he faded. When a Primordial fades two orbs of power one the orb of their domain and the orb of their immortality. Phanes was the primordial of nature when he faded two orbs manifested. One was a green one with his power and the was a black one with this immortality. I need you to retrieve the black one for me the green one you can have."

"No offense but if he is in Tartarus why can't you just retrieve them yourself."

"Like gods are not allowed to take the weapons of other gods directly its the same for primordials."

"How will we find the location"

"I will give you a map. Oh and one more thing there will be a lot of monsters there attracted by the aura so you will have to fight your way in."

As we headed towards the location on the map I told Luke the rest of the story.

At the end he said

"I didn't know Annabeth could be like this."

"Well I am almost grateful that she did that now I know who my real friends are. On that note we are here."

I saw there were two orbs floating and around them were around a hundred monsters of different kinds and in the middle flying was Kampe.

We did the one thing that came to our mind, we charged.

Luke took about half the monsters and I took the other half and Kampe.

I sliced a Cyclops in two and then I saw Kampe flying toward me she threw her scimitar at me I dodged and it hit the hellhound behind me.

I had a idea I summoned the weapon Tartarus had given me I attacked Kampe with it she dodged but it nicked her tail.

At first nothing happened and I thought I had been conned but the the monsters attacking me turned and started attacking Kampe.

She was caught off-guard but she was still strong and started overwhelming the monsters. I summoned a spear made of shadows and threw it at her head.

It hit on target and Kampe dissolved.

The monsters now only about 10 or so turned and charged at me I easily killed them. I looked to see Luke had already handled his share.

I went close to the orbs and saw there was like an outer layer containing the power but I could still sense their immense power.

I took the green orb and crushed it in my had. In an instance green smoky tendrils entered my body and I could feel my power increase I would have to go back to the surface and test them out.

We took the black orb back to Tartarus. Then I asked dad for a portal back to camp. I dropped Luke off at the chaos cabin and started going to the arena to train.

I had to get ready for the quest to the sea of monsters and hopefully get the blessing of a few more primordials.

I decided to go to Thalia's tree. As I reached there I put a hand on the trunk and whispered

"Soon you will be out of that tree. Just wait for some more time."

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

As Percy turned and was heading back to the camp, he didn't notice the cloaked figure staring at him from across the border.

The figure looked at him and whispered to himself,

"Soon I will have my revenge, brother."

 **AN: So there it is the new last chapter. Thoughts?**

 **So I will post the first chapter of the new book either in a few hours or tomorrow will let you know.**

 **I will see you when I see you.**

 **Son of Creation over and out**


	19. Sequel is finally up

**AN: OK OK I know its been a very very long time. I am sorry for that but I had a lot of work and a whole bunch of problems but now I am back.**

 **The new sequel is finally up.**

 **It is called Son of Chaos:Lost Destines**

 **I plan to update regularly. Once or twice a month.**

 **So, I hope you guys like this book and will stick with me throughout this journey.**

 **A merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you.**

 **I will see you when I see you.**

 **Son of Creation over and out**


End file.
